


Stemmepakke for Hugo Awards 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo Awards, Om AO3
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Vårt eget arkiv) blenominert til en Hugo Award i år for Best Related Work (beste relaterte verk)! Dette er en fantastisk prestasjon, og vi er overlykkelige over at Hugo-velgerne har anerkjent det utrolige samarbeidsprosjektet AO3 virkelig er.Her er litt informasjon om AO3, inkludert dets opphav, noen nøkkelfunksjoner, og teamet som gjør det hele mulig. Du kan også sjekke ut denpraktfulle PDFen vi sendte inn til Hugo-pakken for 2019!





	Stemmepakke for Hugo Awards 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/norwegian/norwegian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Om AO3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Vårt eget arkiv) er et fanskapt, fandrevet, ideelt, ikke-kommersielt akriv for transformative fanverk slik som fanfiction, fankunst, fanvideoer og podfic. Vår [åpen kildekode](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) ble bygget fra bunnen opp av fans for fans, og den kjører på servere eid av vår ideelle foreldreorganisasjon [OTW (Organisasjonen for transformative verk)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Våre brukere er fans av alle slag – tenåringer og besteforeldre, førstegangsforfattere og profesjonelle forfattere – fra hele verden, som skaper fanverk for fandommer, inkludert [Hugo Award-vinnere](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [historisk RPF (fiksjon om ekte personer)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcaster](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), og mye mer. Selv om majoriteten av AO3-brukere benytter engelsk som deres hovedspråk, så inviterer vi dem til å publisere og interagere på hvilket enn språk de foretrekker.

Vi er stolte av å kunne tilby en plattform hvor skapere av alle slag kan publisere deres verk uten reklame, og uten frykt for at verkene deres kan forsvinne. Vi bygger AO3 og eier serverne – dette er faktisk hva mesteparten av vårt [budsjett](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) går til – men det er ikke alt vi og våre søsterprosjekt gjør. Vi [redder og er vert for fan-innhold som risikerer å bli slettett](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Vi tilbyr [juridisk rådgivning](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) for å beskytte fans rettigheter til å skape, remikse, og transformere. Og enten du jobber med en 100 000 ord lang saga eller har en tegneserie du har skissert kjapt, så ønsker vi deg velkommen til å publisere og dele ditt arbeid med fanfelleskapet. Over 1,9 millioner fans besøker oss hver dag, og vi er alltid glade for flere.

  


### Vårt team

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) drives av over 750 frivillige, og nesten alle gjør arbeid som påvirker AO3 på en meningsfull måte. Vi er programmerere, systemadministratorer, [tagg-organisatorer](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), medlemmer av support, opprettholdere av retningslinjer, oversettere, [arkivreddere](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), advokater, og dokumentasjonsspesialister. Vi er stolte av vårt arbeid, og vi gjør alt helt gratis.

Fra tid til annen jobber vi med utenforstående entreprenører, særlig for å gjennomføre større endringer ved AO3 så raskt og effektivt som mulig. Dette muliggjøres av [generøse donasjoner fra våre brukere og støttespillere](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/norwegian/norwegian_-_fundraising.png)

Alt i alt er vi en folkefinansiert nettdugnad, og vi er stolte av hver enkelt person som hjelper oss med å gjøre det mulig.

  


### Vårt opphav

Fandom er velkjent for å promotere sin [gaveøkonomi](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Historisk sett ble fanverk delt fritt: videoer, DVDer, bøker og magasiner ble sendt enten gratis eller med kostnad, og fans ga tilbake når andre fans trengte det. Internetts oppstandelse på 90-tallet brakte nye og spennende muligheter: for første gang kunne fans fra hele verden enkelt finne hverandre, diskutere deres fankjærlighet, og dele sine fanverk umiddelbart. Men, etterhvert som internettet ble mer utbredt, ble det også mer kommersielt. Nettsider, arkiv, og sosiale nettverk var alle fansteder som til syvende og sist skapte inntekter for noen andre enn de som skapte faninnhold. På samme tid ble fans en stadig mer synlig, markedsførbar demografi, og de ble kurtisert av media gjennom nettserier, ekstramateriale, spill, og sosiale medier.

Dette kulminerte i mai 2007, med lanseringen av [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), som representerte det første storskala forsøket på å kommersialisere fanfiction, og [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) på [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), hvor over 500 kontoer som ble annsett som pornografiske ble slettet, inklusive blogger til overlevende etter voldekt og fanfellesskap. Mange fans ble påvirket av denne slettingen; de mistet historier, kommentarer og diskusjoner, så vel som evnen til å kommunisere med andre fans. Fandom innså plutselig at deres fellesskap var avhengige av plattformer som tjente penger på fans bruk og innhold, men verken prioriterte eller brydde seg om fans behov. I tillegg innså fandom at den lenge suksessfulle strategien med å holde seg av radaren til media-firma ikke lenger fungerte.

I denne atmosfæren skrev astolat et innlegg som ville føre til OTW og AO3. Med tittelen [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Et eget arkiv) var innlegget et ekko av Virginia Woolfs feminist-manifest, _A Room of One's Own_ (Et eget rom), hvor Woolf diskuterer nødvendigheten av at en kvinnelig forfatter har sine egne penger og sitt eget rom. astolat argumenterte noe liknende for fanforfattere (og andre fanskapere):

> Vi trenger et eget sentralt arkiv, noe sånt som animemusicvideos.org. Noe som IKKE blir gjemt fra google eller noen annen offentlig omtale, og som tydelig viser at hobbyen vår er lovlydig, samtidig som det ikke prøver å gjøre profitt på andre folks intellektuelle eiendom og istedenfor kun gjør det lettere for oss å feire det, sammen, og skape et innbydende rom for nye fans og som har en følelse av vår historie og vårt fellesskap bak det.

Innen få dager hadde innlegget flere hundre kommentarer. Noen var ivrige folk som var villige til å hjelpe med å få prosjektet i gang. Andre begynte å lage ønskelister for hvordan de ønsket at dette arkivet skulle se ut, og mange av disse har forblitt hovedprinsippene for vårt arbeid:

  * **Ikke-kommersielt og ideelt**
    * AO3 skulle driftes av en ideell organisasjon, hvilket vil si ingen reklame og en redusert risiko for at siden skulle forsvinne. De skulle, for å gjengi [Speranzas krigsrop](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "eie de forbanna serverne."
  * **Inkluderende og omfattet av flere fandommer**
    * For at AO3 skulle lykkes med å bli et fristed for fandom, måtte det være altomfattende og inkluderende for alt. All slags innhold med hvilken som helst aldersgrense måtte være tillatt, med advarsler og tagger for å hjelpe leserne med å lete seg frem til eller unngå sensitive tema avhengig av hva de liker.
  * **Skaperkontroll**
    * Mange arkiv gjorde det vanskelig for skapere å fjerne verkene sine. Mange online-plattformer hindret ikke søkemotorer i å spore innhold. AO3 skulle gi skaperne evnen til å laste opp og enkelt slette verkene sine, låse innholdet til bare AO3-brukere, og hindre søkemotorer fra å liste opp verkene deres. Det skulle også tillate skapere å unngå anonyme kommentarer og slette kommentarer som nødvendig.
  * **Nøkkelfunksjoner**
    * Mange av de forespurte funksjonene har blitt viktige for AO3, inklusive tagg- og søkefunksjonene, og muligheten for å laste ned, drive fan-utvekslinger, og lage anbefalingslister. Vi jobber fremdeles med andre funksjoner, slik som å være vert for andre medieformer direkte på våre servere.



  


### Noen nøkkelfunksjoner

#### Kommentarer og kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/norwegian/norwegian_-_work_stats.png)

De fleste fanarkiv tillater kommentarer, hvilket lar brukere kommunisere med skapere og legge igjen oppmuntringer, takknemlighet og kritikk. Vi har kombinert dette med kudos, hvilket fungerer på samme måte som en "like" og tillater brukere å legge igjen en kjapp anerkjennelse på verk de har likt. Folk som bruker AO3 mye er godt vant med å se "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Du har allerede lagt igjen kudos her. :))

#### Samlinger og utfordringer

Samlinger lar brukere samle verk eller bokmerker basert på et spesifikt tema eller formål, enten det er en favoritt-pairing eller verk basert på jule-episodene av Doctor Who. AO3 støtter også to typer utfordringer: gaveutvekslinger og inspirasjonsmemes. En av fandoms største utvekslinger, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), avholdes årlig på våre servere, og fan av alle slag holder[andre utfordringer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) gjennom hele året.

#### Åpne Dører

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/norwegian/norwegian_-_open_doors.png)

Rundt 2% av verkene på AO3 er importert av vårt søsterprosjekt [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Åpne Dører), som har som mål å bevare faninnhold som risikerer å bli slettet. Disse verkene holdt opprinnelig til på [online-arkiv som stod i fare for å stenge](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) og miste sitt innhold, og blir nå lagret i spesielle samlinger på AO3.

#### Nedlastinger

Alle verk er tilgjengelig for nedlasting i [fem formater](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfekt for å lese på farten eller når AO3 har annonsert nedetid for planlagt vedlikehold.

#### Tagger

[Tagger](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) er en essensiell del av opplevelsen av AO3; de er hva som lar brukere finne verkene de leter etter, uansett hvilken pairing, aldersgrense, eller tema. Brukere kan tagge i det formatet som er mest nyttig eller naturlig for dem, og vårt team på over 350 taggorganisatorer kobler disse taggene sammen til konsepter som er lett å søke på. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), for eksempel, vil også finne verk tagget med Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, eller Will Laurence/Tharkay. Relaterte konsepter blir også koblet sammen: [Space Opera (rom-opera)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) og [Space Battles (rom-kriger)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) ligger begge under metataggen [Outer Space (ytre rom)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), sammen med relaterte begrep som [Astronauts (astronauter)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships (romskip)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), og til og med [Space Whales (rom-hvaler)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nytt og verdt å merke seg

AO3 er [konstant i vekst og endring](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Her er noen av høydepunktene for 2018:

  * AO3 vokste med nesten 4 000 nye fandommer, 410 000 registrerte brukere, og like under 900 000 verk (for ikke å nevne millioner av treff, kommentarer og kudos). 
    * Vi passerte både[30 000 fandommer](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) og [4 millioner fanverk](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Åpne Dører fullførte [11 arkiv-importer](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * AO3s søkefunksjon gikk gjennom en [større oppgradering](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), hvilket lar en søke raskere etter verk, tagger, bokmerker og folk. 
    * Takket være nye filtreringsmuligheter kan brukere nå enkelt gjøre spesifikke søk, inkludert [alle Sherlock Holmes-verk publisert i 2018 som er eksakt 221 ord lang](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) og [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones-crossovere som ikke inkluderer Frodo Lommelun eller Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Vi har også laget en oppdatert liste over [gjemte søkeoperatorer](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) for alle som ønsker å forbedre søkene sine enda mer.
  * [AO3 begynte å støtte karaktersettet UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) i alle tekstfelt. Ikke bare gir dette bedre støtte for flere ikke-latinske alfabet, men det gir oss også tilgang til emojis! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Vi har også [forbedret ordtellingen for verk på kinesisk, japansk eller thai](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Vi har oppdatert vårt innloggingssystem for forbedret sikkerhet og vedlikehold.
  * Vi har oppdatert våre [brukervilkår](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) for å møte EUs [krav i personvernforordningen (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
